narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moving into the Future
Cloudy skies and rainy forecasts, it was what was supposedly in store for the Land of Wisdom. But of course, Seika had no idea of this. It would be quite a tragedy to remember the horrible things that took place on this very land. The day that the Wisdom's most hated "criminal" would return to face his long pending trail. For crimes that could be highly arguable. His past had not been a easy one to live with as it was nearly a whole decade since that incident. Living with the guilt of your brother's death can do rather absurd things to the human mind and mentality. However, all these things changed when the latter finally confronted his brother and establish a spiritual bond with his past incarnate. Now with the full spirit alliance with himself, Seika sought to wipe all of this past from existence. Meaning to established peace to whomever he harmed. Even if the place was the primary cause of everything that went wrong in his life. This was the season of forgiveness. The world was in immediate danger and the Sage's reincarnate was seemingly needed now more than ever. Preparing himself for what awaited him, Seika appeared at the gates if the Wisdom's village. Swallowing with slight nervousness by what could possibly await him on the other side. Not even seconds after entering was he spotted out. It had seemed that the country had not forgotten what he did to their land and beloved leader. The fugitive was brought to their leader in chains, around his ankles and wrist. The man was shirtless as he always was, showing off his excellently chiseled body to those who interest it caught. He remained quiet until he was spoken to, his eyes bore the pure signature of his incarnate, with a white color and black ripple design --from within the ripples, six brilliant blue tomoe shined. Weather wasn't something shinobi would fuss about and to teach his children just that, Shinzui took time out of duty and had a sparring session with his favorite of the bunch, Shinzō. Well at least until he felt a familiar figure approaching the village. As Shinzō displayed an acrobatic approach and almost was about to chain down his father, Shinzui disappeared from the spot announcing the pause for the spar. This irritated Shinzō who shouted, "Bakazui, you a coward ? I was about to win you know ?" This was quickly followed by Shinzō receiving a bump on the forehead with a Gunbai wielded by the eldest of Shinzui's sons, Shintoshi, "Respect your father, he has a busy schedule Bakazō." Shinzui soon enough reached the Sensory Division Building and used the equipments available there to get a visual on his target. He was surprised to see that old face , Seika looked nervous entering the village and he visibly showed no evil intent. Brushing his long hair with his hands, Shinzui got ready to face the threat from entering his beloved village, but was surprised when Seika himself turned in and didn't budge getting chained. Having being summoned to the Hall of Truth, a large underground room. Shinzui was once again face to face with the criminal of several years ago. Shinzui then ordered a high judgement time, which required everybody to leave the room except the criminal and the Chiekage or any one of his/her representatives. "What brings you here ?" Shinzui spoke breaking the silence of the now empty room. "Well isn't it nice to see you again, Shinzui." The young man jokingly spoke in an attempt to break the thick tensions. "The reason for my presence here is...quite simple. Of course it is not for revenge of anything of that nature." A bead of sweat slowly scrolled down the side of Seika's face. "I'm come here to ask forgiveness. The things I did to this country nearly caused a world war. I know the people of this country hate me. But I no longer want bad blood between us." Shinzui's eyes narrowed at the comments passed by the criminal, walking closer to the criminal Shinzui hit Seika's head with his fist twice, "Was your brain eaten by Dragons ? Especially the ones that rule the East ?" Shinzui asked still confused by Seika's rapid personality change disorder. "Whatever, the village's hate was because of my hate. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about you, How are you ready to make amends for your sins ?" Shinzui asked Seika with an intense eye contact. "I'm ready for any punishment that you would see fit.....well beside life in prison or death." Seika replied rather calmly. The young man came prepared from the worst, so be would let Shinzui petty taps to the head frustration me. Although, he did not like the idea of someone attempting to have some sort of power over him. "Hmm, I just played with my kids and in a very happy mood to, you chose the right time to visit me. Which astrologer suggested you the date ?" Shinzui asked holding Seikas chin and making him look up at around 30 degrees. Giving a bottle of fresh sake to Seika, Shinzui removed the chains that locked the criminal. "Drink the entire bottle of Nigorizake. Beware though the sake has been mixed with excess amount of red chillies. If you don't finish the sake within twenty seconds though, you will be beheaded by me personally." Shinzui ordered without moving his eyes from the damn criminal. Now in his fifties, another formerly reputed shinobi was present in the Land of Wisdom. He strolled through the lovely streets, and adjusted his signature round rimmed spectacles. Age had done little to him, apart from turning his hero status to a boring ambassadorial role, but Densetsu had no complaints. He slowly pulled his greying hair backwards, and smiled as he took in a whiff of air. Subconsciously another presence was detected by him—a powerful one, which wasn't Shinzuis, spurring the middle aged Uchiha forward...until his spirits were interrupted by a small group of giggling girls. Immediately Densetsus more immature side popped up as one approached him with a question. "Excuse me, but are you Densetsu Uchiha?" The well developed brunette asked charmingly as her friends giggled. Densetsu raised an eyebrow and smirked; looks like he still had a way with the ladies. "I guess I am," He purred playfully, with a wink, completely forgetting about the other chakra nature he had sensed. "Wait... What?" Seika was confused with Shinzuis orders. "Are you serious?" He ask an obvious question, looking at the bottle of alcohol before grabbing it. Looking at Shinzuis visage yet again, he saw that the man was indeed serious with his request. "I don't what he has planned but this is absurd." "I can agree with you. Though, this is quite amusing." Said the voice from within Seika conscious. Seika didn't waste any time with obeying Shinzui's orders with only a few seconds had passed and there were 20 in total. After clearing his throat, Seika face turn bright red as he lifted his head to a straight upward angle. Removing the cork, Seika pressed the tip to his lips, release the liquid into his throat. Though it was clearly unpleasant for him, Seika managed to finish the bottle in a total of five seconds. His throat what left with a terrible burning sensation. Seika's face shined bright red with embarrassment. Shinzui couldn't control his laughter has he saw Seikas bright red face and the way he drank the sake. The Chiekage took out from his pockets a brand new Soni smartphone with which he took pictures of Seikas hilarious doings. After he was done, Shinzui stood in front of him with his right hand in Seikas shoulders, his eyes suddenly giving a reddish glare. Instantly, the pair found themselves in the forest outskirts of Reikaigakure. With a smile Shinzui said to Seika, "Don't you wish to continue the fun ?" Seika flash him a look of utter desire. "No. I wish you would be more serious. I'm really getting annoyed now." Seika face was no longer red, as he stared into this eyes of Shinzui. "Are you ready to get serious? Instantly a sharp flash of chakra exertion brought Densetsu to his senses as he provided his autograph to each girl. "Back to business, sorry ladies," the Uchiha muttered before swiftly disappearing, leaving his amorous audience getting chummy with the wind. Thorough the village, the Uchiha's speed enabled him to dart around at extreme speeds as he nimbly launched himself over obstacles; reminiscent of his famous acrobatics in his days of youth. Hopping over walls, Densetsu landed in a forest, continuing towards the two powerful chakra signatures he had detected earlier. One was Shinzui's, but the other powerful signature was unknown to Densetsu. Silently he stopped once he had sight of his opponents, crouching on a branch as Shinzui squared off with a younger man. Upon seeing the Mangekyō Sharingan of Shinzui blaring, Densetsu had an inkling that things were about to intense. He slid his spectacles into a scroll hanging on his belt, as his own Sharingan blared to life. He wasn't going to get involved; this was not his battle, but he decided to observe every detail anyway. Old man Shinzui with the Mangekyō...never seen that before, he thought as he suppressed his chakra so as to not interrupt the two men. Shinzui continued smiling even while he slid back gaining distance from Seika. "Ah uhm ! What's with those fancy eyes ? Looks like the animators ran out of ink or something !" Shinzui spoke with a grin. After making sure he gained considerable distance, Shinzui sensed another familiar chakra presence in the area. But for him now, Seika was taking his attention, this meant the visitor had to wait. "Okay I am getting serious," Shinzui said, smile vanishing from his face. Picking an Explosive Tag from his pocket, Shinzui threw it towards Seika with a cent percent accuracy. As soon as the man had thrown the explosive tag, Seika was prepared to make a reaction. When he first arrived, the young man drew many assumptions of how his return to The Land of Wisdom could turn out. Many of them being that act if physical combat, even though this was something he wished to avoid, Seika would defend himself if the time came. As the tag speed in his direction, Seika would unleash a sudden burst of energy. The force of his chakra had enough strength to change the direction of wind, causing the explosive tag to be redirect to its point of origin. Shinzui momentarily was pushed back by the exertion of chakra but regained his balance as he saw the tag flying towards him. Shinzui's red eyes turned purple, The tag flying towards him, immediately changed directions as if it was forced to do so by Shinzui's mental command, the power of Nendō (telekinesis). The tags speed now enhanced enough to pass through any force that would have an opposite impact on it. Seika sent his chakra into the earth before stomping the ground, erecting a stone wall in front of him. Smashing his fist into the new built wall, Seika dislodged the wall from the ground, hurdling it toward Shinzui. While in the process it came in contact with the explosive tag, whilst moving towards the Chiekage. "What are you doing?" Densetsu watched, impressed as the user of the Rinnegan deflected Shinzui's attack with a mere exertion of chakra. "Whats this, now?" Densetsu thought as he saw Natural Energy being utilised by the boy with the Sage of Six Paths' eyes, forming a wall around him. He's able to almost passively use Senjutsu like that to manipulate chakra and his surroundings...what's this guy made off? And old man Shinzui has some sort of telekinetic ability... Densetsu's thoughts trailed off as bits and chunks of debris flew towards him. He ducked, as a plume of dust coated the area. Densetsu leaped slightly backwards away from the dust, allowing him to still keep a close eye on the battle as he landed on a branch behind. "The Rinnegan boy seems to be trying to somehow reason with Shinzui...proves that my initial hypothesis is right—they're probably settling some old beef." He muttered to himself softly as his red eyes scanned the area. "What am I doing ? well..." Shinzui gave a puzzled look, reminiscing the event several years ago. The enjoyment I faced that day, because of you and your brother, I want to experience it once more." Shinzui replied smashing the rocks heading his way to pieces with only palm strikes. While doing so, Shinzui had quickly removed the tag attached to the rock and placed it back to his pocket. "''What about you ?" now it was Shinzui's turn to question Seika. "Fighting is not something I came here to do. I came here is eradicate the past. To end the hatred that was born from our bouts. That day, that tragic day, we both had lost something. You had lost several loyal shinobi and I nearly killed you, I lost my twin brother. And after all these years, if you want to resolve this the same way we started...then so be it." Seika replied seriously. The young man's Rinnegan flash a white color as he observed the land around him. Almost resonating to the white Rinnegan, Shinzui's red eyes changed their patterns now back to the base three tomoe form. With a dash of wind, Shinzui sprint forward reaching almost six feet in front of Seika. Throwing a Kunai at point blank range, Shinzui almost immediately found himself rushing back to gain more distance. "Let the Games begin !" Seika sighed as Shinzui attack once one, conflict was something he was trying to avoid. It would seem to all be futile as Shinzui saw there fight as the only way to bury the hatchet between them. Seika would not continue to object the man's challenge. Bring his hand forward, Seika effortlessly caught the kunai by its hoop, being a mere centimeter away from his chest. Tossing it in the air he caught it again facing the opposite direction. "Fine." Implanting his own chakra into the kunai, Seika fling it to a nearby tree before charging for Shinzui. Taking to the skies with a single leap, Seika unleashed an entire torrent of fire from his palm down upon the area the elder Uchiha stood. The kunai landed close to where Densetsu was perched, but his eyes had already deemed them not to be a threat earlier. The Rinnegan user's mastery of elemental techniques was praiseworthy—in over fifty years of experience, Densetsu hadn't seen this kind of display before; the entire fighting style was...cool. But even more shocking was Shinzui's speed. The guy probably walked on earth in the time of dinosaurs, but instead of being fossilised underground, his speed was baffling even the experienced, Sharingan-aided eyes of Densetsu. "What will you pull out of your trick bag now, old chap Shinzui?" He whispered to himself, while also observing the Rinnegan user. "Could this man be like him all those years back?" Densetsu muttered softly, thinking about that fateful day when Konoha had been invaded by an enemy none could ever have prepared for. Also the day which the current Hokage started his rapid rise to the title. An intense burst of hot air blew Densetsu's long, greying hair backwards as the two duellist intensified their blows. With Seika swinging into action, it was clear to Shinzui that Seika was now fighting with the same power level he fought back then. With seika now launching flames, which were Uchiha's pride, the Uchiha Blood inside Shinzui became happy and in reaction, Shinzui was quick enough a counter the flames of Seika with his own. Weaving handsigns that showed no hindrance to time, Shinzui expelled chakra in the form of flames towards the flame torrents in what would be a midair struggle of flames, hot enough to start a forest fire. Hiding amongst the foliage of a nearby tree, a man by the name of Shino, otherwise to those aren't familiar. The son of Shinzui Uchiha, was observing the battle between his own father and the man proclaimed as Seika Uchiha. Well you may be wondering what he was even doing here in a lone forest in the first place, it's pretty self explanatory. Flashback a couple of hours revealed that Shino was awaiting for the arrival of his father for one of their family sparring matches they made at the begining of the day. Hours have passed when an irritated Shino was wondering what the hell the old man was up to. As his sister Shinoka, who was passing through told him that Shinzui was training his older brothers and then disappeared, he was utterly pissed. Returning back to the present, Shino was awestruck as the amount of chakra giving off was causing the whole forest to start shaking slightly as well as bringing forth violent gusts that nearly knocked him off the tree. While he did notice another individual in the forest, he was more or less interested in the battle that was occurring, both men clashing eyes that would frighten an ordinary mook. From the clashing fire attacks, flames spewed from them onto the forest under their quake. Naturally, the flames were spread all over the forest, changing the forest into a pit of inferno. Seika noticed the massive damage that he and Shinzui were causing, and immediately ceased his point of action. Landing on the ground, Seika unleash a three large boulders than sped in Shinzui's direction. "Come Shin. Let's get straight down to business." ''I count four people here then...Interesting, Densetsu thought as he reappeared on another branch to avoid the rogue flames which the two combatants were throwing about. He casually seated himself on this thicker, sturdier branch. All he needed now was popcorn, since the action was already theatre worthy. Surrounded by a ring of fire, the Chiekage had to make sure his movements were less acrobatic as possible. Looking at the three boulders aimed at him, Shinzui focused lightning chakra in his palms, sending a pack of needles at the boulders smashing them to pieces, whilst some needles were aimed directly to Seika. "This feeling, this deja-vu, the same condition he were in trapped inside a temple which held the Blue GemStone, wasn't it ?" Shinzui said smiling, "Shino this isn't a playground, go back to the palace can you ?" Shinzui continued. "Like hell I'm heading back." yelled Shino, obviously irritated at his father's response to his presence. "I'm watching this battle whether you like it or not Old Man. I'm sick of you ditching me for years now and I'm not leaving even if the entire world was to end." Rubbing his temples of his forehead out of sheer annoyance. "You better win this so I can kick your ass afterwards." Shino smirked rather unseemly as he gripped the trunk of the tree with his left hand. "Heh." Seika laughed joyously. "If you honestly think that I'm the same as last time....you are in for a major surprise!" Suddenly, a long bō was instantly teleported into the latter's hand. While at the same time, the young man generated chakra into his weapon. The lightning senbon approached at unbelievable speed, he gracefully maneuvered the weapon around his fit physique swatting away at the lightning enhanced senbon causing them to trail off elsewhere; striking tree and any other nearby objects. "Shin. You are slacking off." Shinzui slowly stopped his lightning flow, "I am slacking off, you say, you are the one who didn't even finish his warm up yet ! If you are feeling bored already, you may leave" Shinzui said irritated that this one guy wasn't interested in a spar with him. "'Shoo ! Shoo !" Shinzui said waving his palms downwards, "''Get away from here, or the Royal Bodyguards might arrest you again." "I would leave.... But unfortunately, there is someone who has caught my undivided interest." Seika responded staring off at the latter's son. "I must say Shinny, you created some good lookin children. He's not half bad." Seika teased biting his lower lip, while at the same time rubbing his chiseled body. "Seika.... Just leave. You seem to grew weirder each day." The Entity spoke. "Actually..... I'm prepared to make a deal with you Shinny-sama." Seika continued to smile, turning his attention back to the elderly man. "If I beat you... Right here, right now..... Your son gets to spend night with me.... You can make your own terms to your side of the deal." "'ka.....ka...ka..." Shinzui laughed at the deal made by Seika, "''An interesting deal," Shinzui said, "Even the Shinigami wouldn't spend time with Shino, not even for a thousand four hundred fifty seven souls. For my part of the deal, if I win, you will be apointed as the net Hokage, thus making yourself busy and unable to leave the Leaf Village." "Say what!? How dare you say that you old bastard!!" Yelled Shino at his own father, clinching his teeth in anger. Picking up a nearby rock that was conveniently on the branch of the tree his was standing on (typhoon happening in the village and blowing rocks into trees perhaps?) and threw the rock with great force, comically hitting Shinzui in the head and ricochet towards a bird in a nearby tree, hitting it dead on and killing it without a moment to spare. "If you're looking for a fight old man, you got it!." Gripping onto his oversized sword. Uppn seeing this, the calm Densetsu shook his legs disappointedly as the bird was unnecessarily killed, before calling out to the squabbling trio. "GAAAAYYYYYYY!" He called out rather immaturely with his hands around his mouth. Sighing he took his handphone out and fiddled with it, playing the latest Sims game as the squabbling continued. Seika could do nothing but laugh at Shinzui and his son's squabble. He suddenly held the shouts of someone who had been seemingly watching as the fight escalated and decreased. Ignoring the shout of the second stranger, Seika redirected attention back to the duo of father and son. "So? Are you guys finished? So we cab start this."